


Christmas 1898

by GGAD_Young



Category: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GGAD_Young/pseuds/GGAD_Young
Kudos: 2





	Christmas 1898

1898  
格林德沃属于少数留在德姆斯特朗过圣诞节的那一群人。

已至深冬，深掩在风雪中的德姆斯特朗城堡里到处是烧得火红的炉子。炉子旁三三两两地聚了些人，他们积着雪的斗篷挂在一旁的树型架上。格林德沃从许多炉子旁走过，他走得很快，并对那些来自炉子前的注目与私语视而不见。针枝阔大的松树，青锈积重的风铃，深处燃着蓝色火焰的冰雕，中世纪铠甲藏着的幽灵，破烂袍子里的巫师奏出的圣诞颂歌，都与他无关。

十六岁的格林德沃栖于德姆斯特朗，不属于任何一个人。过去的半个月里，出于良好的教养，他客客气气地拒绝了半个德姆斯特朗的姑娘怯生生发出的邀请。与此相应，出于对同学的尊重，他将七个德姆斯特朗送进了校医院——“我尊重了他们的决斗邀请。”

鬼魅的月色下，隔滞于窗外的风似乎透过雪飞舞的痕迹穿透了墙壁。幽闭的走廊悄无声息地将格林德沃的影子吞没了。

一个平淡无奇的圣诞日，格林德沃想。

天才是屈指可数的，但在1898年，从德姆斯特朗矗立的高原往西，越过海峡，对岸的国度里一个叫做戈德里克山谷的地方，恰巧有一个。

下午刚打的柴快烧没了，阿不福思盯着那一堆疲惫地燃着的火焰想。其实他大可敲开二楼的某扇门，门后的沉浸在书堆里的那个人一定不会吝啬于轻轻挥动魔杖变出一把烧的劈里啪啦的红色火焰。

但他偏不求他。

阿不福思又往角落里缩了缩，好让阿利安娜靠的离火焰更近些。女孩睡得很熟，她面色红润，稍有些干裂的嘴唇似乎因某个棉花糖味儿的梦而轻轻勾起。她十三岁，虽然比起同龄的女孩有些瘦了，但也没有太离谱。阿不福思可以跟阿利安娜说她是在长身体，他想让阿利安娜觉得——知道她是与常人无异的。阿利安娜十三岁了，啊，这真难让他相信。阿不福思念得书很少，他在霍格沃茨期间去图书馆的次数连兄长的零头都不到，但阿不福思相信，他的妹妹能活到十三岁是一件很了不起，很了不起的事情。

你的金色头发很美，阿利安娜，但我想看到它们变成白色，像棉花糖一样蓬蓬的。到时候我会亲吻你凹陷的脸颊，庆祝你一百五十岁的生日，我的小妹妹。

不知不觉间，炉子里的火旺了起来。打着瞌睡的阿不福思一个激灵后醒了，他下意识地转过头，一个瘦削的身影走入了他的眼睛。

他的哥哥站在阴影里，一只手轻轻地搭在陈年的扶梯上。

许多人会在圣诞节等一个戴着红色帽子，留着白色长胡子的老头，但他们家谁也没有白头发，阿不福思突然想。他想起自己刚刚对妹妹白头的期待，却又说不清看到阿不思一头白发的感觉。也许没有那么厌倦了——阿不福思有些厌烦地想，邓布利多的褐红色的头发是很多霍格沃茨女孩们的青春，但一头白发的邓布利多——阿不福思竭力想象兄长的脸颊因缺少水分而萎缩，干皱，长长的白发堆到袍摆下面，也许那会使他不那么令人讨厌了。

但阿不福思再清楚不过了，世上讨厌邓布利多的人屈指可数。到时候，人们只想给他的兄长戴上一顶镶满宝石的璀璨的纯金皇冠。

他的脑子放空的时候，兄长的身影从楼廊里消失了。

阿不思·邓布利多把自己关在了书房里，他年轻的身躯有些疲惫地靠在门上。月光从窗子里投下，他与尼可·勒梅的通信件在月光里显露出——“我将毫不犹豫地承认，你会是下个世纪最伟大的巫师。只要你去轻轻探寻，世界的一切将毫不费力地展现在你的眼前。圣诞快乐，我的孩子。”

邓布利多将信件举到月光里，他几乎是有些痴迷地端详着尼可·勒梅抖擞着脆弱疏松的骨头写下的圣诞祝福。他的拇指将信件摩挲了好多遍，翻来覆去，留下许多自己的螺旋指纹。月光暗淡了，他将信放到桌上的一堆里。另一堆羊皮纸的最上面有他随手写下的一行字。

我有天分，我很优秀。我想逃走，我想出类拔萃，我想光彩夺目。


End file.
